Arm wrestling has become a sport which requires a great deal of practice in order to properly prepare one's self for competition. Since the competition requires the mating of two individuals with relatively equal strength, it is sometimes difficult to find a partner to train with that can provide the requisite competitive training. Conventional weight machines do not replace an arm wrestling partner since the muscles involved in arm wrestling are not properly stressed by this equipment. This has resulted in the development of a number of apparatus for simulating the arm wrestling exercise with variable weights attached thereto. Examples of these apparatus are U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,019 issued to Forte, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,904 issued to Weiss and U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,179 issued to Ecklor, Jr. These devices utilize various forms of resilient members or pulling mechanisms with variable weights attached thereto for restraining movement of the hand about an arcuate path with the elbow resting on a stationary spot. This effectively exercises the arm for competition in arm wrestling. However, these apparatus are somewhat bulky or require a bulky table to support the stress member. Since individuals involved in arm wrestling competition are above average in strength, the structure of these arm wrestling exercise apparatus must be relatively durable. This usually results in a fairly bulky device.
In view of the above disadvantages, there exists a need for arm wrestling exercise apparatus that retains the structural integrity when utilized by competitive individuals while maintaining a fairly lightweight and portable structure.